


Things that were never said (unfinished)

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lance removes his voice, thinking it will benefit the team. It goes wrong.





	Things that were never said (unfinished)

**Author's Note:**

> I WILL NOT finish this book. I have lost inspiration for it and just wanted to post the idea so others can critique. Thank you for reading! It is not proofed or anything fancy so just deal.

It was always Lances fault. There was no debate when it came to this one single thought. Iverson thought that. The Alteans thought that. His family thought that. How did it come to this exactly? It was because Lance couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Maybe, if he was just a little bit more like Keith. Maybe, Lance could’ve deserved the sympathy the team gave him. He saw it in their eyes. Maybe, if it weren’t for his stupid mouth. In fact, he knew exactly how he should make up for it. Lance Mcclain would lose his voice altogether. The hard part was flying off stealthily. Flying in a huge red lion wasn’t the best move in terms of stealth, but Lance accepted what he got. Just as he accepted being Keith Kogane's replacement.  
Lance had already found where he could remove his vocal cords, as well as finding it on a passing planet. At this rate, he could remove his voice and no one would even know. The surgery itself wouldn’t be that painful, but it would seem weird when he couldn’t speak at first. For Lance, it would mean no more pick up lines, no more conversations, but most of all, no trouble. He would miss speaking to his siblings and nieces, but this was best for everyone. The team knew it was Lance's fault. He bet they wouldn’t miss his voice at all. When Lance arrived on the planet, the only thought that went through his mind was ‘they wouldn’t miss him’. Lance walked into the surgery room and talked over with the receptionist. He gave him the contract papers, telling him to skim over and sign the contract before they can perform the surgery or do any counseling. He complied, reading over the contract. ‘The people at Surgery Graes™ are not responsible for any effects after the surgery. Signing this means that the consumer has decided to get this surgery/surgeries.’ Lance signed his name on the paper, knowing that the effects of this could only be positive.  
He turned in the paper to the receptionist and followed him as they walked down the hall. The man stopped at a door and faced Lance while gesturing to the door. Lance walked in the room to be greeted by a female alien. She glanced at him warily, eyeing his paladin armour.  
“I’m Dr. Photuf and I will be here for both counseling as well as leading your surgery of choice.. What surgery would you like to have today?” She tilted her head and seemed to be in the action of digging out the surgery list that they provide. Lance shook his head and touched her shoulder.  
“I already know,” He said. The alien stopped rummaging around the mess. She turned towards Lance and waited for a response. “I would like to remove my voice.” Lance worded carefully. Dr. Photuf seemed to be shocked at first, but then quickly nodded.  
“And you would like to do it now right?” Lance nodded. “Are you sure you would like to remove it. We may not be able to replace it afterwards.” Lance nodded quickly. Dr. Photuf pursed her lips before whispering something into the hospital speakers.  
“We will shortly put you under gas. Please enter the pod. You will wake up shortly after 2 hours and you can leave.” She said briskly before walking out of the room. Lance changed his clothing into the hospital suit left by his side. He then quickly entered the pod. Air came into the pod. It smelled of the beach back in Cuba. ‘They don’t miss me’ was his last thought before his mind became blank.  
Lance stood in a white void. He hated he had to come back every single time to this space. His sleep would not be considered dreams as much of nightmares. Apparently, Lance's mind just loved to torture him. So there he stood, glancing around warily as if something might attack him. He tried to yell, only to feel a choking feeling in his throat. Lance gasped like fish out of water, retching as is he ate something bad. He saw Voltron looking down on him and in front of it, the paladins. He raised a hand up, asking for help, but the paladins did nothing except stare.  
“He was always to narcissistic.” Allura whispered loudly enough so Lance could hear, “If it weren’t for him, maybe we wouldn’t always get into these messes.” Lance recoiled at the comment. He tried to speak, trying to explain himself, until he realized he couldn’t.  
“He doesn’t deserve to be heard out. Stop trying to help. Maybe if he tried from the beginning.” Shiro paused, “You should’ve kept your mouth shut.” Lance looked around frantically, as if someone would defend him, but all he could hear was the paladins murmuring in agreement. Lance beggingly looked at Hunk.  
“I’m sorry man, but he’s right. I don’t even know why I’m friends with you. You’re just burden.” Hunked looked down at Lance, who was now on his knees. “I guess it was just out of pity.” Lance felt his eyes well up. Pidge walked up tauntingly.  
“You were just a replacement for Matt. When he arrived, I realized how much better he is then you.” Pidge snickered. Matt came up behind them and glared at Lance, as if saying ‘My sister is too good for you’. Keith spit at him and kicked Lance lightly.  
“You are a piece of trash. You outburst at me like it’s my fault you don’t have any friends.” Keith smiled, “You’re just a cargo pilot.” Lance curled into a ball like he was trying to protect himself. The word cargo pilot repeated over and over in his head. The paladins let out a few snickers before someone stepped in.  
“Princess, Paladins. It’s time to greet our new red paladin. This one’s too broken.” Coran added in a cheerful voice. The paladins walked away from Lance as he tried to run after them. Lance couldn’t do anything except run endlessly. Voltron blasted off, leaving Lance with a light glowing bright and brighter. Lance woke up.  
As Lance fell down from the pod, but was quickly caught by Dr. Photuf. She smiled at him warmly and handed him a tremendous book, filled with different sign languages. Lance opened his mouth to say thank you, but nothing came out. He gave a dry laugh (which sounded more like hiccuping wheezing) and ran to Red. He took off before anyone else could wake up. He arrived just in time for some early sign language. Even if he couldn’t speak, he could just tell them he lost his voice for a while. Lance spent the rest of the night studying sign language, now knowing basic Altean, English and Spanish. Lance made sure to put on a huge amount of makeup to cover his bags as he set out for breakfast.  
When Lance informed them that he had ‘lost his voice for a while’, the paladins looked unsure of what to do. Hunk, bless his soul, cooked up some alien soup (which tasted great by the way). This only reminded Lance of the pity in Hunks eyes when Lance (said) wrote he couldn’t speak for now. This left the (blue) red paladin with a salty taste in his mouth as he stormed off from the table. He knew that Hunk pitied him. Lance could feel the sympathy coming off of him. As Lance locked the door, he went into the small bathtub and cried. No one could hear him. No one could help him. No one wanted him. Lance tried to look on the bright side. At least they seemed to appreciate that he couldn’t speak.  
Lance came out of his room finally and came in to overhear a conversation. He quickly hid behind the corner as the team talked in the cockpit.  
“I’m really worried for Lance,” is what he assumed was Hunk. There were murmurs of agreement among the paladins. Coran looked sadly at Hunk as if he already knew what Lance had done. What had he done wrong exactly? Everything. Oh God. Ohgodohgod. Lance sneakily ran away before he just straight out stopped functioning. He did something wrong again. Why? He just wanted to be right for once. Why couldn’t his teammates love him like he did them? Lance was reminded of the dream he had. He knew it would become true soon enough so why worry about it? At this point, he vowed to do everything he wanted to do. His bucket list. Everything he wanted to do before he got kicked off the squad. His legs moved towards the door as Lance mentally prepared himself. He got out his list which he had been keeping under his bed and thus, he started his first achievement.


End file.
